


Breeches

by Schuyler



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sees Elizabeth dressed in the soldier's coat and breeches, and thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeches

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Lesa Soja.

"Tell me," Elizabeth says, licking at the spot just in front of Will's left ear. He's sitting up in bed, being oddly frigid, if Elizabeth is any judge. They've been married for three months and a goodly portion of that has been spent in the bedroom. Now, they have been whispering occasions in their long and storied history together when they could feel that physical attraction, and Will got out just two words of this anecdote ("At Isla...") before clamming up. 

"Elizabeth, I ... I just can't." He has his hands folded primly, nervously, in his lap while she presses up against him, smiling and curious and with the straps of her nightgown fallen from her shoulders. "Let me tell you about something else." 

"No. Now I want to know about this one. Come on, I'll even help. 'At Isla de Muerte, I...'." 

He seems scared of what he's going to say. Elizabeth slides her hands around his waist to clasp each other and rests her chin on his shoulder. "At Isla de Muerte, I saw you." His words are careful, cautious, as though Elizabeth is in bed with the timid apprentice she thought had died forever on the Pearl. "In a soldier's coat." Will pauses for a long time. "And trousers." 

Elizabeth wants to laugh out loud. This is the secret desire that had so terrified her William. "Trousers?" she whispers, and he nods. "They were comfortable," she opines while raking her fingernails over the sensitive spot below Will's navel and he trembles. "I was lighter in them, and faster." Without warning, Elizabeth swings a leg over Will's thighs and bends close enough for their cheeks to touch as she whispers into his ear. His eyes are wide with surprise and fear and something Elizabeth hopes is arousal. "Do you want to see me in them again?" He nods vigorously and his hands come up to hold the backs of her thighs. Her voice is barely more than a rasp when she asks, "Do you want me to wear yours?" He arches uncontrollably, holding her tight, and then rolls her over with a low growl. Elizabeth takes that as a yes.


End file.
